Book Worm, Meet Book Worm
by VulTheFox
Summary: Hermione takes a risk, and uses her time turner to go back farther than planned, far enough to do something that could effect many people she loves. While on her mission, she ends up making new friends, meeting the Marauders, and maybe even falling in love, which wasn't exactly part of her plans, but may not be entirely unwelcome.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hullo! Welcome to my first ever fan fiction. First, thank you for taking the time to read this. Second, I sincerely hope you enjoy! If you are interested in the next chapter, expect an update in about a week, maybe sooner. Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer:**

**To my great displeasure, I'm afraid I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Dumbledore's words rang in Hermione's head. _Three turns should do it._

Yes, maybe three turns on the time-turner would send her back far enough to keep Sirius away from the dementors, but what if she went back further? What if she went back far enough to change that James and Lily Potter were dead, Sirius Black was known as a mass murderer, and Peter Pettigrew was known as a victim? Hermione knew she would have to go back far enough to get them to trust her, to involve herself in their lives, and to reveal Pettigrew's true intentions. She also knew, however, that if she did do this, if she did go back to the time of the Marauder's and somehow got rid of Peter, there would be so many things that would change for the better.

Looking up, and taking one last glance at Dumbledore's retreating back, and then glancing over at Harry and Ron, her best friends, she began to rapidly spin the time-turner.

She didn't know exactly how many times she would need to turn it, but she took a quick guess, going on the fact that three turns should get her from evening back to a same days' morning.

She stopped turning, and looked up. Her friends' terribly confused faces were the last thing she saw before she vanished, many years prior, to a time when her friends didn't exist, to a time where her parents were still young themselves and not yet together, and to, most importantly, a time she shouldn't have been alive.

* * *

**Review? It would make me happy... :D**

**~Vul**


	2. Off To See The Wizard

**AN:**

**Hello again. It's been a long time, I know. After my prologue, I got some wonderful reviews, and author favorites, and story favorites, and it made me so happy! I've really wanted to update because there were multiple people who seemed genuinely interested in my story. However, as we all know, life doesn't always agree with our plans. I've started my first year of high school, and let me tell you, so far it's a lot of work. I got three hard classes that have **_**a lot**_** of homework. So, I know I said in the prologue to expect an update in about a week, but that was before I knew what my classes would be. So, I would like to ask you, if you think I should post fairly short chapters more frequently, or decent length chapters approximately once a month. Anyways, I know it has been forever, but I've finally adjusted to the homework load, and should be able to get some fan fiction writing done. But, for now, I'll post this short chapter. And for those of you who actually wanted to continue reading, no worries, I don't plan on giving up on this story. It may take me a long while, but I plan on finishing my first ever fan fiction story. Now, I'll stop talking (or typing), and let you read if you haven't already given up on me.**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid I didn't get the rights to Harry Potter in my absence. **

**Chapter One**

**Off To See The Wizard**

Hermione opened her eyes. She had landed on the floor in the hospital wing. At first, she didn't think she had gone anywhere, but a closer look told her it must have worked, because no longer were Harry and Ron in the room. As a matter of fact, she was completely alone.

Hermione got up and dusted off, then sat down on the very edge on one of the neatly made hospital beds. She started thinking, and realized what she had done was terribly senseless of her. _What have I done? What can I possibly do to change what happens in the future? I should have just listened to Dumbledore._

Suddenly, Hermione jumped up.

_Of course! Dumbledore can help me! He should still be Headmaster in this time as well. I'll just go talk to him; he'll know what to do. _

Hermione looked around quickly, making sure she was still alone, and then ran to the door, only to come to a screeching halt.

She couldn't just go walking around the castle. What if she ran in to someone? Hermione was wishing she had Harry's invisibility cloak with her, when she realized, with a shake of her head at her foolishness, that she was a witch, and that she could use a Disillusionment Charm.

She did so, and then stepped out into the hallway. She began walking towards Dumbledore's office. She suddenly felt the urge to start singing the famous Wizard of Oz song, "Off to See the Wizard". But, however much she wanted to, she restrained herself, because even though she couldn't be seen, she could still be heard.

Hermione continued along, trying to figure out what time of day it was whenever she passed a window. She figured it was around three in the afternoon. The only problem was, she didn't know the date, or the year. She could only hope her calculations had been correct, and that she was indeed in the time of when the Marauders were at Hogwarts.

Hermione had been deep in thought as she was walking along, and at first didn't think anything of it when she heard voices up ahead of her around the corner. But, once she realized she was trying to avoid people, she halted in her tracks.

She listened carefully, and realized it was the voices of, what she guessed, were two professors. She realized the voices were heading away from her, so she looked around the corner. She saw a short, stout man, walking next to an unmistakably younger Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall's hair was still in her usual bun, but instead of the grey colour Hermione was accustomed to seeing, it was a mousy brown.

McGonagall and the man turned down another corridor; luckily not in the direction she was headed. Hermione waited a few seconds, just to be sure they wouldn't hear her footsteps, and then continued on her way.

She was slightly reassured after seeing the young looking McGonagall. She at least knew she had gone back in time a fairly significant amount of time.

Eventually, she came across the familiar looking stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. With a sigh, she realized she didn't know the password. She also realized the gargoyle couldn't see her. She undid the Disillusionment Charm. The gargoyle looked at her, and narrowed its eyes, waiting for her to say the password.

She started to guess all the candies she could think of.

"Sherbet lemon." It didn't budge.

"Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle continued to look at her.

"Cockroach cluster." The gargoyle narrowed its eyes even more.

"Acid Pops." The gargoyle still refused to move.

"Fizzing Whizbees." Hermione said clearly.

The gargoyle sprang to life, and Hermione stepped onto the steps, allowing herself to be moved towards to the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Once the gargoyle reached the top, Hermione stepped off the stairs and took a step towards the door. As soon as she was off the stairs, the gargoyle began to descend downwards to guard the door once again.

Hermione took another step towards to door, pondering whether or not she should knock, and what she would say, when the door opened of its own accord.

She slowly, almost reluctantly stepped into the large, cluttered office.

Dumbledore, with his ever twinkling blue eyes, sat at the desk in the middle of the chaotic mess around him, with a smile on his face.

"Welcome." He said in his calm voice. "And who might you be?"

Hermione, voice shaking, replied. "I'm Hermione Granger, sir."

He nodded his head slowly. "I've never had a Granger at this school before. But, you must be a witch, because this school isn't accessible to muggles. Where are you from?"

Dumbledore gestured to a seat in front of his desk, and Hermione sat down.

"I'm a muggle-born witch," Hermione said, "and I attend Hogwarts in the future."

Dumbledore leaned forward with interest. "Please, do continue."

And so, Hermione told Dumbledore about everything. She told him about what would happen to Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. She told him about Voldemort's power, and his fascination with Harry Potter. Hermione told Dumbledore about how she was one of Harry's best friends. She told him about Ron, about the Marauders being animagus, and about the predicament they had just faced in the future. Then finally, she told him about how she had used a time turner thinking she could come back here and fix everything.

Dumbledore remained silent after she finished her story, and leaned back in his chair, thinking everything through.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Hermione, he began to nod slowly, once again.

"I think, Miss Granger, that you could possibly be able to help after all."

**AN: Review? Pretty please? Give me whatever feedback you can think of, whether it be positive or negative. It'll help me become a better writer. (:**

**-Vul**


End file.
